Penyelesaian 100%
"100% tercapai! Statistik dan uang telah didorong! Rhino dan Hydra dikirim ke rumah CJ di Grove Street." ''-Pesan diterima setelah selesai 100%.'' Mencapai penyelesaian 100% di Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas memerlukan penyelesaian berbagai tugas, tercantum di bawah ini. Berbeda dengan game lainnya, GTA San Andreas memiliki tugas ekstra yang tidak dibutuhkan untuk berprestasi namun juga tersedia untuk melengkapi; Banyak pemain menyebut ini sebagai "110%". Tugas Untuk mencapai 100% penyelesaian di GTA San Andreas, pemain harus menyelesaikan semua hal berikut: Lengkapi semua misi alur cerita ("In The Beginning" sampai "End of the Line"), serta untaian Heist ("Architectural Espionage" sampai "Breaking the Bank at Caligula's"). 1.Kumpulkan semua pickup items. * 100 Tag * 50 Snapshots * 50 tapal kuda * 50 tiram 2.Lengkapi semua tantangan kendaraan. * Tantangan BMX * Tantangan Chilliad * Tantangan NRG-500 3.Selesaikan semua event di stadium. * 8-Track * Blood Bowl * Dirt Track * Kickstart 4.Pelajari semua gerakan baru dari tiga gym. 5.Lengkapi jarak tembak Ammu-Nation (level 12) 6.Lengkapi semua side mission. * Pemadam kebakaran (level 12) * Paramedis (level 12) * Vigilante (level 12) * Sopir taksi (50 tarif) * Pimping (level 10) * Kereta Barang (level 2) 7.Dapatkan semua 30 kendaraan ke Derek Impor / Ekspor. 8.Menangkan semua turnamen balapan * Los Santos * San Fierro * Jalan Las Venturas * Las Venturas terbang 9.Selesaikan tiga sekolah opsional dengan setidaknya perunggu pada setiap tes. * Sekolah Mengemudi * Sekolah perahu * Sekolah motor 10.Lengkapi semua misi aset. * Misi kurir Los Santos (Roboi's Food Mart) * Misi kurir San Fierro (Hippy Shopper) * Misi kurir Las Venturas (Burger Shot) * Misi truk * Parkir valet * Zero's RC Shop (melibatkan menyelesaikan beberapa misi alur cerita) * Wang Cars (melibatkan menyelesaikan beberapa misi alur cerita) * Misi Quarry Hunter Quarry. 11.Beli semua 29 safehouses. Penghargaan Setelah Penyelesaian 100% diraih, penghargaan berikut diberikan. * $ 1.000.000. * Amunisi untuk semua senjata tidak berkurang dari apa yang dimiliki pemain saat mereka menyelesaikan 100%, pada dasarnya, amunisi tak terbatas. (Pemain masih perlu reload meski tidak seperti cheat amunisi tak terbatas). * Kekuatan kendaraan ganda untuk karakter utama. * Hydra di atap rumah Sweet. * Rhino dibawah jembatan dekat Ganton. * BMX di kantor polisi di Los Santos. (Tidak dalam versi PS2.) Tugas yang tidak perlu di selesaikan Berikut adalah daftar tambahan yang tidak perlu dilakukan untuk 100%, namun masih tersedia untuk pemain. * Melengkapi semua 70 Unique Stunt Jump * Melengkapi misi Maling (Burglar) dengan mencuri barang ke nilai akumulatif sebesar $ 10.000. Meskipun hadiahnya sprint tak terbatasnya mungkin sangat berguna. * Tetapkan hubungan dan dapatkan kemajuan 100% dengan kesemua enam pacar (atau, memang, berkencan dengan pacar manapun kecuali Millie Perkins). * Membeli semua pakaian dari enam toko pakaian (Binco, Sub Urban, Zip, Pro-Laps, Victim and Didier Sachs). * Memenangkan Lowrider Challenge setidaknya satu kali (diwajibkan melengkapi misi Cesar Vialpando). * Lengkapi tiga tingkat Dancing Minigame. * Menyelesaikan tempat pertama pada kedua tantangan Beat The Cock (Pantai Santa Maria dan Palomino Creek). * Lengkapi minigame Beefy Baron setidaknya satu kali. * Dapatkan nilai tertinggi (atau bahkan keunggulan yang lebih tinggi dari SEMUA skor tinggi) di semua game arcade: Go Go Space Monkey, Let's Get Ready to Bumble, Duality dan They Crawled from Uranus. * Memenangkan setidaknya permainan Pool (sebaiknya dengan potensi maksimal, $ 1.000). * Dapatkan nilai tinggi yang layak bermain Basket, mendapatkan catatan hoop terjauh yang terbaik. * Serang Loco Syndicate Drug Courier dan Big Smoke's Cash setidaknya satu kali, idealnya untuk uang maksimal masing-masing (tersedia dari King in Exile sampai Yay Ka-Boom-Boom). * Mendapatkan semua medali Emas di empat sekolah kendaraan (mobil, sepeda motor, kapal dan pesawat terbang). * Memaksimalkan semua Skill: (Stamina, Kapasitas Lung, Keterampilan Mengemudi, Keterampilan Terbang, Keterampilan Sepeda, Keterampilan Bersepeda, Keterampilan Perjudian). * Maksimum Muscle, Total Respect dan Sex Appeal. * Memiliki "King of San Andreas" Criminal Rating. * Mendapatkan Lisensi Pilot terlebih dahulu dan kemudian peringkat pilot Ace (diberikan selama 20-30 jam penerbangan, terlepas dari kemampuan terbangnya). * Mendapatkan Hitman skill level (1000 poin) dengan semua senjata (Pistol, Silenced Pistol, Desert Eagle, Shotgun, Sawn-off Shotgun, Combat Shotgun, Micro SMG, Tec-9, SMG, AK-47, M4). * Uang mencapai $ 999.999.999 * Semua wilayah geng terkendali (100%, tapi Anda memerlukan setidaknya 35% untuk menyelesaikan misi terakhir). * Menang setiap minigame perjudian minimal satu kali (Inside Track, Wheel of Fortune, Roulette, Blackjack, Video Poker, Slot Machines). Kategori:GTA: San Andreas Kategori:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas